Elisa
Elisa (former known as Lisa) is currently a Demon Marchioness and is Roland's girlfriend. Her occupations until now were thief, maid, onlooker, assassin and secretary for East Mist City. She is specialized in fire and ice magic and has Marauder soul imprint. Appearance She is silver-haired, has two ponytails, icy-cold red eyes, gold-black flat framed spectacles, tiger teeth, a purple tail with a butterfly knot at the end and and wear an European maid costume. She has an expressionless face and A-cup. When activating her demon blood-line her eyes become bloodshot and even slightly yellow and her pupils narrow like a wild beast, reddish-orange scales appear, the horns behind her ears and tail grow thicker and she has reddish-orange wings of flesh. When she dress herself as Lisa, she wears light leather, high-cut boots with many different tools and daggers by her waist. After eating Arolaweiss half of her originally silky-smooth silver hair has been dyed a blood red color by the Fire Element, the other half of her hair had the additional smell of ice. History Lisa was a member of the Gold and Beautiful Women Adventuring Squad which was led by Roland. Together with Roland, Adam, Margaret, and Little Red, they went on adventures and improved their strength. During this time, Lisa was a thief whose goal was to become a billionaire. After Roland "died" and turned into Emperor Yongye, she ended up being killed by Gria, one of Yongye's subordinates. Roland was distraught and fished Lisa's soul out of the River Styx. By doing so, Roland was wounded severely by Ayer. Roland managed to bring Lisa back but by now she had already been affected by the Chaos Abyss and turned into a half demon. Furthermore, she did not have the memories of her previous life. When she was reborn, she was named Elisa and Roland placed an ice seal to suppress her demonic traits which were attuned to fire. Furthermore, he bound Elisa with a contract to prevent her from activating her demonic powers. Elisa became Roland's maid in Sulfur Mountain City. She also served as the Silver Rose and carried out the secret operations of the judiciary. Eventually, Elisa was able to regain her memories of her past life after breaking through to Legend rank. She then asked Roland to be his girlfriend and Roland agreed because of an agreement he had made to fulfill one of her requests. Soon after, Roland decided to ascend as a true God and had Elisa use an enchanted sword to break his phylactery so that the ascension would affect some armor which had a piece of his soul in it instead. Due to an effect of the weapon triggering, Elisa ended up killing Roland by accident. While Roland was away, Elisa became distraught. She decided she need more power so she could go to Ayer and bargain for his soul back. Elisa went to the Fire Elemental God which was sealed under Sulfur Mountain City and using the unique power of her soul imprint, she was able to devour the power of the Fire Elemental God. She then became a high ranking demon, a Demon Marchioness and went to the Chaos Abyss. Elisa was contacted by the Beastmen who wanted her to give them a blessing of flames so they could attack the Northlands during the winter by crossing through the mountains. Elisa informed Roland of their plans and also sabotaged the blessing so it only lasted for one month instead of three. Also, Elisa used the sacrifice by the Beastmen to send down a human form of herself to be with Roland. Elisa helped Roland do governmental administrative work to run the country. Personality Elisa is one to remember grudges and whenever Roland does something bad she will always end up punishing him somehow for it. She is venom tongued and often mocks Roland as well as playing pranks on him. She is very much a yandere for Roland. Stats At chapter 43: Elisa Race: Half-Demon Blessed by the Abyss Strength: 22 Agility: 20 Stamina: 20 Intelligence: 24 Charm: 18 Will: 5 Job: LV60 Mage / LV1 Law Incantationer / LV12 Ice Treader / LV 10 Sacred Pugilist / LV5 Assassin. Total Level: 88 (Due to lack of Soul Imprint, total level evaluation is LV79 Gold-rank Pinnacle) Her race talent is Calling of the Abyss. As long as she is willing to return the calling and demonify, she can receive massive increases in her stats. At her current stage, she is already ‘Demonification Intermediate Stage, Strength +12 Agility +12 Stamina +12 Intelligence +12 Charm +6 Will -6’ (ch40), if she demonify completely, all of her stats would only be increased by a total of 20 with a massive fall in her will.